Why am I not loved?, A Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by Listen-to-that-sound
Summary: The beautiful blonde, Lucy Heartfilia, decided to leave the guild because of the ignorance the guild members and her best friends have been giving her. She met a water dragon and soon became his best friends. Years passed and Lucy grows stronger as well. The water dragon wanted his best friend to go back to her guild and shows them what she got. Want to know more? Come and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys love the story! I wanted to make it a friendship story instead of romance but I guess you guys will be unhappy about this so I make it as a Nalu story. Anyway after reading this, don't forget to review! I might have wrong grammars or spellings so don't mind! I'll make some of the part funny too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I do there will always be a nalu moments 'cause I'm one of the fan too XD LOL Get on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

FIRST DAY

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was so blue and the birds keep on chirping. A certain blonde mage walked down the street to the guild. The guild was as noisy as ever. The chairs keep on floating and the voices keep on shouting and cheering. The celestial mage sigh. Nothing changes, thought the beautiful blonde. She walked into the guild screaming happily, "Good Morning, everyone!" But her fellow members were ignoring her instead. Everybody was crowding and laughing while listening to the adventure of a white hair mage. Lisanna sit and talked about her adventure at Edolas to everyone in the guild. Lucy sighs at the sight of this. Ever since Lisanna came back, no one seems to notice her existence. She was a bit surprised when someone taps her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at the girl. Even if everybody ignores her, only Levy who is the only person that cares about Lucy's existence. Both of the girls hugged each other and let go. "Lu-chan! Am I so glad to see you!" Levy smiled cheerfully at the blonde mage. " I'm glad to see you too! Anyway what is Lisanna talking about?" Lucy turned her attention to the white hair mage. "Her adventure with Edo-Natsu and stuff. I guess she love Natsu or sth." Lucy looked at the crowd and then turned her head away. "Let's go and buy some books! I thought I promise you we will go to the market together." Lucy said to Levy. Levy nodded and follows Lucy out of the guild.

SECOND DAY

Today also seems to be a great day. But something seems to bug Lucy. She was sitting on her bed thinking should she go to the guild or not. She has an uncertain feeling about this. But to make sure her best friends won't worry, she get up and changed into her regular clothes. She walked down the street while keep thinking what had happen to her. She entered the guild and shouted, "Morning, everyone!" Again, there was no reply from her guild mates. She sighs and walked to Levy. Levy was keeping her face close to the book to even notice her friend. She shrieks when Lucy jumped on her. Lucy giggled at this sight. Levy just gave her a pout face. "Lu-chan! Don't scare me like that! Why don't you scare your team mates instead?" Lucy could see the blunette grinned evilly. Sometimes the little bookworm friend of her could be a bit scary. "Nah! I don't want to disturb their conversation! Lisanna is at the table with them talking about something I don't know." Levy looked over to the table that Lucy was pointing and find that what she said is right. Team Natsu were gathering around Lisanna and was having a fun conversation, which seem to upset Lucy. Lucy used to think that her friends would noticed her but it was all the opposite. They seem to ignore her too, which is another thing that made her so down to the dumps. Levy gave Lucy a weak smile and pulled her to sit next to herself. Lucy was a bit surprised but instead do as what Levy wanted her to do. Levy put her arms around Lucy and hugged Lucy closely. "Lu-chan, why don't you get up your courage to go and sit with the team? Maybe they are a bit distractive to notice you. But don't worry! Every thing will fine, okay?" Levy cheered the blonde. Lucy turned to faced Levy and gave her a big smile. " Thanks, Levy! I guess you are my best of the best friends after all. You always know how to cheer me up." Both of the girls start giggling and having fun again. Suddenly, Natsu popped out of nowhere and hopped on to the blonde mage. She fell down and got Natsu on top of her which made her blushed a scarlet color. "LUCY~~! I missed ya! Where have you been?!" The fired mage huddled close to her that almost made Lucy die in redness. "Natsu! Get off me! You almost choked me!" Lucy kicked Natsu and he was far away from her. Natsu stands up and gave her his toothy grin. "Soz, Luce! Anyway I was going to tell you this! Lisanna is going to join our team too! Isn't it great?" Lucy was a bit stunned by those words but soon brushed it out off her. "Yeah! This is great! Maybe we could get to know each other even more!" Lucy smiled her greatest smile to Lisanna who have just hopped in. She gave Lucy her greatest smile too. "Yep! That way Lucy and I will become the best of friends!" Levy was a bit stunned by the situation too. She soon shook it off. "Anyway, see you tomorrow, Lisanna! I will help you in the mission if you needed me." Lucy held out her hand to shook with Lisanna and she soon accepted it. "Yes! It will be grateful to have Lucy by my side!" Soon Lucy found out that today isn't a bad day after all. Not only that, but she and Lisanna has already became good friends. But the thing that she did not expect soon came in by tomorrow morning…

**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if the updates came late or even later but I hope you won't mind! And I'm sorry if I wrote the chapters too short because my mac itself shut down whenever 1h 30mins past. It's my bigger sister's stupid idea to put this kind thing in my mac. I really wanna kill her. But I will be waiting for your reviews. PLEASE! For my sake! REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, all peeps! :D It's great that you guys liked my story so here's chapter 2! I've got nothing to say more so go on and read XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro-Sama and Makarov-sama own it. I wish I could own Fairy Tail…**

**Chapter 2**

THIRD DAY

The sky looks kinda dark today, thought Lucy, everything seems so dark. Why is it so gloomy? Lucy walked to the guild feeling like something is fishy around here. But she ignores it and went into the guild giving everyone her best smile. She did not say 'good morning' or anything and also the guild itself doesn't care. She sighed again. Lucy walked to Mirajane who is cleaning the glass. She gives Mira a great big smile and sit on the barstool. She was soon deep in thoughts. Why does everything seem so wrong and what is missing? Lucy got tap on the shoulder by the white hair mage and she turned to face the barmaid. Mira look at Lucy with a curious look that made Lucy feeling a bit weird by it. She can't take it anymore and talk, "Mira-chan! What's wrong?" Mira was a bit startles by it and later gives Lucy a weak smile. "Um… Well… I was thinking why aren't you with Team Natsu today? I thought they already drag you on to the mission." This time Lucy was the one who was very surprise. "What do you mean by that?" Mira look at Lucy for a while and talked. "Team Natsu went on a mission. Lisanna suggest them." Lucy was quiet for a while and soon felt hurt about it. So that's why! The missing thing is that Team Natsu isn't here. They went on a mission. Without me. Lucy shakes her head and give Mira a weak smile before walking to Levy's place. Today she found Levy sitting next to Gajeel. She greets Levy and sit in front of both of them. "Hey, Bunny-Girl! Aren't you with that Salamander?" Gajeel asked Lucy with a curious looks. Lucy shakes her head and answer. "Nope. Natsu went on a mission with the others and today I'm not feeling well so I'm not going." The blonde mage hate to lie to her friends but that is the only way not to make them angry with Natsu. "Oh, is that so?" Levy look at Lucy with big eyes. It seems that Levy has already figure out about what Lucy is thinking. "Lu-chan, you don't have to lie to me. I know it. Today I found out Lisanna drag the team to a mission and she tell them not to tell you about it. By that, I could already tell that Lisanna is up to something. In my opinion, I think she just wanted to hang out with the team and make sure they will let her replace you. She won't tell it out loud but make them forget about you when she gets closer to them. Especially, Natsu."

Lucy begins to feel angers rushed inside of her but she kept pushing it away knowing that she can't hate Lisanna. The reasons are: Lisanna is Mirajane's sister and Lisanna is her nakama. Lucy knew that even if she wanted to hate Lisanna but she can't cause she is the forgivable kind of person. She sighed and spoke up. "I know about it, Levy-chan. But you know I can't do anything about it. After all, Lisanna is my nakama and I don't want to hate her. And she didn't humiliate me or anything. Let's just put this aside. I don't want to have a headache because of such non-sense story." Lucy pulled herself away and walked out of the guild. Tomorrow is gonna be fine, thought Lucy. Yes, everything will turn back to normal by tomorrow. Let's just go back to your apartment and spent your day with peace and quiet that you want, Luce. She walked into her apartment with a loud thud when she closes the door.

FOURTH DAY

Things aren't going well as she thought. No one in the guild said hi. Team Natsu was nowhere to be found. Levy was on a mission with Shadow Gears. And Lucy is sitting on the barstool sighing about a hundreds of times. Well, let's just think that yesterday's thoughts never existed. Lucy sighed again and again and placed her head on the table. "I hate my life…" Lucy murmured under her breath. Everything in her life looks so boring. She wished it could just disappear out of her sight. She looks up to see Mira looked worriedly at her. " Mira-chan, Didn't you hear what the others order? You're also making me worry." Lucy looks at the others who are now shouting at Mira to make sure she would turn her attention on them. Mira look at the same direction as Lucy and panicked. She ran over to her customers and soon Lucy placed her head on the table again. "If only there's a way for me to do anything…" Lucy jumped off the barstool and walked to the guild's door. Shit. If only there's a way to take all of those feeling out off her. Last night she can't even sleep because of the feelings of betrayal that her best friends give her. I hate them. I fucking hate them. I just wanted them to disappear out of my life and never existed. Lucy clenched her fist. No! Luce, stop thinking this way! I can't think negatives thoughts! I promised myself to only think positive things. Keep it together! Lucy kicked her apartment door and walked inside. She locked the door very tightly and jumped on to her bed. She grabs her beautiful blonde hair and gives a growl. She clenched her teeth tightly and soon found herself knocking down her own stuff. She stopped it and lied back on her bed. This is frustrating, thought the blonde. I can't help it anymore! I feel as if I could slaughter a cow right now! She sighed. Maybe I should go on a journey to freshen myself up out or leave the guild…NO! I can't leave the guild! Fairy Tail is the only place I've ever loved! After all, even if everyone ignores me I still have Levy, Mirajane and Gajeel who cares about my existence. She sighed and sits straight. Maybe, Lucy thought, I could train myself stronger while Team Natsu is replacing me with Lisanna. I could come back with a stronger magic and skills to surprised the whole guild. And I will show them what they deserved for ignoring me. Lucy smiled devilishly and walked to her closet. She packs all of her clothes and went to her desk. Lucy wrote a note on it and placed it near to one of her books. Tomorrow, thought the girl. I will be leaving Fairy Tail and do my best in training and show them how awful it is to be ignored by someone.

**Done! You like it? You do not like it? REVIEW! I want to know the answer! And I'm sorry if I make Lucy a bit evil. It's too made it interesting :D Anyway hope you could wait a bit longer for my third chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! ^_^ I'm glad you like my story. Here's chapter 3! I wish I could write it longer than before but my computer… =_= … Sigh… Let's just get on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Like I said before, if I own Fairy Tail everything in this story will be a horrific scene…wait…I've never said that before, right? Oh well! Let's forget what I said!**

**Chapter 3**

FIFTH DAY

The blonde walked into the guild looking a bit nervous. She walked up to Mira who was cleaning the glass and spoke up, "Mira-chan! Is the master inside his office?" The barmaid was a bit surprised to see Lucy wearing a traveling shirt and shorts that matches the color of her hat that is dark brown. "Yes. May I ask you something, Lucy dear?" Lucy nods. Mirajane look at Lucy for a while before she talked again, "What's with the outfit and why do you want to meet Master Makarov?"

Lucy look down and smiled weakly. "Well…you see…I wanted to go on a journey…alone. I wanted to train my magic and make everyone amazed…but Mira! You don't have to worry about me! I will returned and become more stronger than Team Natsu!" Lucy looks up and gives Mira her best smile. Mira looks a bit teary. Before she finally breaks down, Lucy hugs Mira and keeps telling Mira that she'll be back.

Lucy walked to the Master office and knocks the door. She heard a voice saying, "Come in…" Lucy walked in to find a small man sitting on his chair looking at letters that was sent from the councilors. She walks and stands in front of the man before pulling her courage to say, "Master, I would like to leave the guild for a while. I want to go on a journey where I could train and see the outside world. So…could you please promised me not to tell everyone in the guild why I left? Especially Team Natsu. If they were to find out I left just tell the team to look for a message on the desk that I keep for them. And I hope they won't be looking for me because I wanted to train and learn the things by myself this time without anyone helps. Please keep this message, Master." Lucy could see the master was crying. He sobbed and nodded in agreement to her words. Lucy tried her best not to show her tears and keep being strong. "V-very well…my child. If that is what you want… then I shall not forced you. You may begin your wonderful journey." Lucy's guild marks faded away. This time she could not hold the tears and cry it out. She smiled at the master and so did he before she finally leaves the guild. She picks up her things that were lying on the floor and walked over to the barmaid and smiled at her. The barmaid cries and smiled at her friend who is going to begin her journey. Lucy steps out of the guild and walks her way to the train station. The journey has begins…

"**Why am I not loved?" adventure has begins! Prepare to look up for the exciting adventure!**

On the train, Lucy sits and looks at the beautiful view outside. So beautiful…the blonde keep thinking about the view to make sure she will forget about her guild. She frowns when she thought of Levy who she hasn't said goodbye to yet. The guiltiness kept rising whenever the train gets far. Lucy stays there, almost crying, when she thought about how will Levy react when she found out that she left. Maybe when she gets back, Levy will never speaks to her anymore. Lucy shrink in her seats. All of a sudden, someone appears next to the blonde, which made her gasped. "L-Loki! Why are you here?!" Lucy grows at the spirited orange-hair mage. The boy looked at her with affection. "My, my. Why can't I meet my beautiful princess who is in the middle of depression? I wanted to make her happy so I came to her." Loki flirted the celestial mage and kissed her hand. Lucy shakes her head and look at Loki with a smile. "You may meet me but don't jumped out like that and surprised me. You surely frighten the heck out of me." Lucy hit Loki's arm. He acts as if he was hurt and begged Lucy to heal him with passionate. That made the blonde mage sweat-dropped and soon laughs at it. She feels that today isn't bad after all. She knows it. Today she will not think about her past but think about her present and future. She will make her journey the best of the best. And that's all thanks to her friends who supported her 'till now. **(A/N: That's means her celestial spirit friends)**

AT THE GUILD

Levy walked into the guild with a bright smile. She was happy that she finished her mission just in time to go out with Lucy to the bookstore. She giggled to herself before try looking for her blonde head friend. But she couldn't find Lucy so she went to Gajeel who was sitting at a table. "Hey, Gajeel! Did you see Lu-chan?" Gajeel looked at the bluenette. "Hey, shrimp! You wanna look for that bunny-girl? Well she's not here anymore." In a blink of an eye, Levy's smile dropped. "What do you mean by that, Gajeel?" Gajeel shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it. You can talk to the barmaid about it." Levy could see that Gajeel has a sad expression on his face. She walked away to make sure that the iron dragon slayer could have some time alone. Levy walked up to Mirajane who was wiping a glass with a very depressed face. "Mira-chan! Have you seen Lu-chan?" This made the barmaid shed tears a bit before she finally wiped it away and smile at the girl. "Well…I hate to say this but…Lucy left the guild." The words keep repeating in Levy's head. Soon Levy cried and falls on to the ground, which made the barmaid startled. Gajeel walks over to the bluenette and hold her so he could let her cries on his shoulder. Levy never thought this would happen. Lu-chan…someone who she loved so much…her best friend has to leave the guild because of the ignorance everyone gave her. This made the girl angered. She swore she do anything to make her best friends to feel great again and satisfied. THUD! Suddenly, the guild door was thrown open and it revealed a salmon hair boy and his team. They walked inside with a cheery expression and were greet by their nakamas. Everyone was laughing happily which has made the young girl shakes in angers. Oh how she 'HATES' her nakamas right now. Everyone is smiling while one of their members left with sorrow? Gajeel looks down at Levy who is now shaking in and angers and eyes are hiding in the shadows. Natsu laughed loudly before he turns his attention to the barmaid and Levy. "Eh? Guys! Why are you crying?" Mira cries even harder while Levy keeps on shaking. Natsu walks close to them and asked again, "Hey, iron head! Why are they crying?" This also made the black hair man angry too. Why won't they realize what was missing? Suddenly, Levy rose up and slaps Natsu's cheek. Everyone was gasping and shrieking in surprised. Levy's eyes were revealed and it was full of angers and daggers (If only looks can kill…). Natsu shivers when he sees the dark aura of the bluenette. Lisanna ran over and scream at Levy, "Hey! What do you think you're do-". Her speech was cut off by Levy's cold glare and words, "Shut up, bitch." Everyone, even Gajeel look surprised and scared of the girl. "Levy…" Natsu managed to say her name, which calmed her a bit. But she was still as angry as always. "You didn't realize anything? Did you even notice a single bit about her? How you made her left and feel sad? You people are pathetic!" Levy shouted at her so call friends. This made Mira cried even more. And it also made the bluenette shed tears too. Everyone looked at her with confused look and that made her even angrier. "I'M TALKING ABOUT LU-CHAN FOR GOD DAMN SAKE! DO YOU REALLY HATE HER THAT MUCH?! WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU?!" This made everyone cowered in fear even the re-quipped mage too. Natsu just kept standing there and looks into Levy's eyes. "Lucy…" He whispered her name and was about to sprint off to her apartment but was stopped in his tracks when the master came out with a sorrowful looks. "So… you brats just realize, eh? She tells me she's going on a journey to train her magic. But she also said don't look for her. And Team Natsu! You better go to her apartment and look for the message she left for you kids. I hope you understands her feelings." The master keeps his head down feeling very sad about it. Everyone was keeping their heads down and regrets that they have ignored her and made her miserable. Natsu walks out of the guild and was followed by Erza, Happy and Gray. They went into the blonde's apartment and search for the letter. The first one who found it was Happy. He took the letter and flew to his group. "Hey, guys! I found Lucy's letter!" Natsu grabs the letter and opened it. He begins to read it:

Dear Fairy Tail,

Hey guys! So you have noticed it that I have left, right? Well, good! It's nice to have you guys to notice about the disappearance of me.

I'm sorry if I worry you guys! Don't worry! I'm okay! I guess by the time you found the letter I must have already gain my strength already. But you don't have to find me. I'll come back and promised that I'll be so strong that I'm greater than you guys!

I'm sorry if I can't defeat you Erza! I know there's no way I could defeat the one and only Erza. But I will defeat you, Natsu! I will be very strong that you cannot even lay a finger on me. Happy! Make sure you stay out of the refrigerator! There are no fish! And Gray, I hope you will realize your feelings for Juvia who is right now suffering because of you! If I come back and you didn't confess your love for the water mage, I will skin you alive! And I guess I won't be called the weakest in the group anymore! Ha ha!

I'm also sorry if I leave without telling you guys the 'real' reason. You could ask Levy about it. I don't want to explain it in a letter. So I hope you guys lived a perfect without me! I will always love you guys cause you guys are my friends. Goodbye. My friends.

Love,

Lucy Heartfilia

After the guys finished reading the story tears were streaming down their face like waterfall. So Team Natsu spent their days in their beloved friend's apartment, shedding tears of regrets.

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Sorry if I couldn't write it far! But hope it will make you feel some sadness for Lucy! While reading this, try listening to a sad song. I guess that will do the trick! Anyway please keep waiting for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was a little bored so I write chapter 4. The credits should go to my BFF too. She's the only person who ever gives me ideas for my story. Thank you, Sun, you're the best. And also goes for the people who reads my story too. I am so happy about it. Thank you. Thank you so much! Now get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Never in my life I would do such a thing like stealing someone's greatest invention. I would never forgive myself. That's mean I would never steal Fairy Tail from Hiro-sama and Makarov-sama.**

**WARNING! This chapter may contain some pervy moments. SORRY! Skip it if you don't want to read! (And also these pervert ideas are mine not my BFF. Don't blame her!)**

**Chapter 4**

"Uhhh…" Lucy groaned in frustration. She never thought that finding a place to train would be this difficult. Why does it have to be now? Lucy thought while walking toward to another weird looking forest. Why? Why does everything have to ruin my perfect mood? Lucy sighed. She walked past a lot of unfamiliar places and soon end up in front of a big tree. She knocked her head on the tree and groan again. "I've been walking for hours! Why can't I ever find the right place? Does god hate me that much? Well I'm sorry if I'm too awful, God. But please! At least show me a perfect place to train and rest for a day?" She whined at the tree that is in front of her. There was a long silence before Lucy finally ran out of patient and took out one of her keys. She lifted in front of her and shouts "Open the gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" There was a puffed of smoke and then a small little figure appear. It looks like a small snowman with carrot nose. He look up at his master and 'Puunnn~!' at the girl. She smiled at the thing and walked forward without forgetting to call him to come after her. "Come on, Plue! Let's find a training place for me! I am eager to beat the crap out of Natsu! I wanna show him how strong am I!" Lucy giggled at the thought of beating her best pink-hair friend. She would like to see him again soon if only she's strong enough. She feels a pang of jealousy when she thought of him and Lisanna together talking to each other. Luce! Thought Lucy, better not think about Natsu that way! He would never understand what is love or jealousy. It's better if you move on and not fall for that dense idiot.

She keep thinking it to herself until she hears a bush rustled. She almost pulled out Taurus's key when a cute looking cat came out. It was a pink cat with onyx eyes and an indian-looking clothing. The cat has one big canine tooth stucking out from the left side of its cute little mouth. Lucy put down the key and looks at the cute thing. The cat looks at Plue before looking at the blonde mage. It seems like the cat is so happy to see her. "You are so beautiful~!" The little cat compliments the blonde with spark in her big onyx eyes. Lucy smiled at the cat knowing that she's harmless. "Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! What's your name?" The cat grinned happily and said, "My name's Kuma! You have such a pretty name! Do you know what am I? I'm an exceed!" The cat was proud in what she had said. Lucy smiled widely at it. "I know! Great meeting ya! Excuse me. I need to find a training place. See you later!" Lucy walked away with Plue leaving the exceed behind. Kuma fly toward her and hug Lucy's leg, which made her startle. "Wait~~! Don't leave me here! I'm kinda lost right now! And I need company!" Lucy looked into Kuma's pleading eyes and gave up. "Okay. But you have to help me find a place to train…and I hate to say this…I'm lost too." Kuma's face was priceless but soon shakes it off when she thinks that this girl really needs to train. "Okay! As long as you keep me with you! I'll keep you company too!" Lucy felt happiness lurking inside of her that she has found a great company which is an exceed. She nods at Kuma's words and keeps walking forward. Kuma came flying behind. "What kind of place do you want to train at?" Lucy thinks for a moment before she answered, "Well… I would like to train at somewhere that is clear and have source of water. There should be breeze of cool wind there too. It would be a paradise to me." Kuma's face lightens up. "Perfecto! The right place to train! That is the place where I was born." Lucy's eyes widen. "What? You born near the sea breeze?" Kuma giggled. "You can say that! My habitant is a cave that is next to the sea. You will love it! You could climb the cliff that is near to my cave to watch the beautiful sunset too! Everything is amazing there! But first I need to find my birth place or else we are doom to spent the night here!" Lucy nodded. "Okay. I'll stay here. Make sure you find it before sun dawns. I'll try training here." And with that Lucy pulled out Capricorn's key and starts her training. Kuma fly into the deep forest without forgetting to wave goodbye at Plue who is going to disappear in a puff of smokes.

AT THE GUILD

Levy keep her heads on the table, frowning. Today is no fun, thought the scripted mage, I don't even have the feeling to read or write. Too bored without Lu-chan. Levy shed tears a bit and look up at the most desperate fire mage. Natsu has been like this ever since Lucy left. He was so hurt by it. After listening to the 'real' reason he soon explain it all to Levy. It's not like Lisanna wanted to make everyone forget about Lucy but Natsu told Lisanna to make a plan to make him stay away from Lucy. There is also a reason why he wanted to stay away form her. It's those lustful feelings he had toward her ever since that day…

_FLASHBACK_

As always, Natsu sneak into Lucy's house without permission. But this time without his best friend, Happy. Happy was hanging around Charle and Wendy again leaving Natsu behind. The fire mage was bored so he came upon the blonde's house knowing already that she will kill him. "Hey Luce!" He shouted to the empty area. He cocked his head to the side confused. Then, he found out that the blonde was taking a shower. He shrugged it off and walked to her drawer. There's gotta to be something to do, thought Natsu. He open one of her drawer and found many skirt in it. He pushed it back and opens the other one. It was a drawer full of panties. Oh yeah! Thought Natsu. This is gotta to be great. If only Happy was here to play too. Natsu shakes his thoughts away and turn his attention on the panties. He pulled one out which is black with a small white bow on it. He was gonna put it on his head when something caught his attention **(A/N: here's comes the pervy part! Skip if you don't want to read! And please don't report me! I've already warned ya!).**

The smell of the panties is funny. He sniffed it and caught himself feeling lustful toward it. No! Thought Natsu. I can't think of that way toward Luce! Stop those pervert minds! But he couldn't help but keep on sniffing her panties. Those smell aroused him. He soon gets his head of the panties when he heard the blonde's scream. "AHHHHH! NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She was about to send him a 'Lucy Kick' but was stopped when she sees those onyx eyes look at her with lust. Wait, thought Lucy. Is it just me or Natsu who is the one who feel all aroused? Lucy backed away to the wall. Natsu came closer and whispering her name, "Lucy…" The blonde's back touch the wall, which is a dead end to her. "Shit…" She cursed under her breath before opening her eyes once more to meet the beautiful onyx eyes. Natsu stared at her for a moment before leaning in. Lucy held her breath feeling the hot breath of the dragon slayer. "Lucy…I want you…" This made the blonde blushed fiercely. What the hell?! Thought Lucy, what did Natsu just say? Never in her life, she has to face her best friend this way. She kept staying still, fears running down her spine.

Natsu lean closer and pushed his lips on the blonde's. Lucy reacts to it quickly but stop when Natsu used his hands to hold her. He kissed her passionately and Lucy could feel his hands running all round her body. She couldn't help but moaned when his tongue played with hers. He soon bit her neck playfully, which leaves a mark there. He licked the mark and stared at her body. Lucy noticed how lustful Natsu really is and pushed him away. What the fuck is going on? Lucy thought to herself feeling guilty that she just has kissed her best friend. "Natsu…" Lucy whispered his name with fear. Natsu kept looking at her with lust and soon grabbed her body and placed her on her bed. Lucy keeps struggling but Natsu don't mind. He was doing what his instinct is telling him to do. He kissed her mark gently before he look back at her. Tears were streaming down her face, which made Natsu snap out of it. He pulled away from her; his eyes widen looking at Lucy's body that is covered with a towel. Both blushed looking away. Natsu stand up and apologies the blonde, "I'm sorry, Luce! I didn't mean to do it to you! I was following my instinct without realizing what the fuck am I doing! I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me!" Lucy looks at Natsu and sighs in relief. So he's doing what he's instinct telling him, eh? The blonde thought, I thought he would do this kind of thing by himself…Stop it, Luce! Natsu would never take interest in me! There's no way! Lucy walks over to Natsu and pets his head, which made him surprised. "Nah! Don't worry! I could never hate you, Natsu! You're too nice to be hated! After all, if it's you, it's okay. I do not mind." Natsu's eyes were as big as a plate when he realizes what she just say to him. So did Lucy. Both blushed as dark as Erza's scarlet hair before Lucy began scolding him not to touch her panties. He began acting his usual again when his best friend scolded him but stop when he realize what he had done. The mark. The mark on Lucy's neck. He had marked her as his mate without thinking. The mark cannot be erase and will stuck on her neck for her life. That's mean Lucy is Natsu's mate for this life and that made the dragon slayer himself start running away from her before she realize what he has done to her. Lucy looks at the running fire mage with confusion but soon shakes it off and goes to change her clothes. Natsu ran as far as he can from her apartment. He stop at a nearby street near the guild and take in a deep breathe. He let it go in a whoosh and start thinking again. He can't be near her. If he was to be too closed to her his lustful side will react again. For she is his mate. Until he claimed her that side will be gone but it will never change his love for her. They will love each other for eternity.

He walked in the guild thinking about his future with the beautiful blonde and kept shaking it off when the pervert thoughts intrude. This captures the guild attention toward the fire mage. He soon tells his teammates and his old friend, Lisanna. They made plans for Natsu to stay away from the girl and that capture the guild mates attention. Everyone was thinking and talking about the problem until they forget about Lucy's existence. While only Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane and Master know about this. Which is not that surprising is that Levy didn't know about the problem that is going on around the guild. No one tell her about it cause they know that she will tell it to Lucy no matter what. And that's what's really happen…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Lisanna walked over to the sulking fire dragon slayer and comfort him. He looks at her with a frown on his face and looked away. What the fire mage want is Lucy, his mate, to comfort him not his old friend. He keeps sulking which made the white hair mage look at the guild door with jealousy but soon calmed it.

**Thanks for reading my dear readers! I'm sorry if you guys were expecting for lemons or something else but this is the far I can write. And I'm not really interest in writing lemons. So I hope you won't kill me for it. And for the people who hate lemons, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit pervy. I'm really, really sorry about it! But hope you keep on reading! Thank you! Please keep on waiting for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! :D The perfect one! Lucy gets to meet a great dragon! Yippee! Sorry! I don't really know how to describe it so look at its picture instead! I'll post the link, here: . . Anyway I'm changing the cover. Hope ya like it! Keep on reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't even dare to talk to the famous man nor steal stuff from him. If only I can… **

**Chapter 5**

Lucy sits on the earth ground and kept thinking about those moments of her with Natsu. Why do I keep thinking about that idiot? Lucy thinks to herself and was pulled out of her thoughts when Capricorn told her to concentrate. She takes a deep breath and let it out to release her magic. Winds were swirling around her but soon fade away when she heard a shout behind her. She turned to see Kuma shouting for her, "Lucy-san! I found it! Come! Follow me!" Lucy rose from the ground and look at Capricorn who nods understandingly before a puff of smoke surround him and he vanished. Lucy picked her stuffs and ran after the little exceed. She was led through lots of weird places. She found a snake dangling on one of the trees, which made her spine chills. She looks forward and found a great view in front. It was the big sun and the beautiful sea. Lucy kept walking forward to the lovely view but soon found herself at the end of a cliff. She looks down and screams her lungs out. She fell and fell. What the… her thoughts was cut out when she fall on something.

Luckily, she was wearing her big soft bag and it hit on the surface so the ground didn't get to her. Lucy heard a groan from the surface before she found herself on a turquoise skin, which is rough. She examines it and found that she is sitting on a wing of a dragon! Lucy shrieks and stumbles backward and feels herself hitting something hard until it roar. She turns around to face a dragon with a fierce look on its face. She squeaks when the dragon lifts its head up and stared at her tensely. Lucy was about to scream again when suddenly Kuma flew out of nowhere and hugged the dragon. Lucy was stuck there with a priceless face when she sees Kuma talking to the dragon with ease, "Hello again, Pal-san! I thought I lost but soon got lucky when I meet Lucy-san who is a great and a beautiful woman. Please Pal-san! Be nice to her!" 'Pal-san' looks down at the blonde who was shaking in fear. "You must be Lucy." The dragon spoke in his deep growl voice. Lucy squeaked out a 'yes' which made the dragon and the exceed laughed their heads off. She glared at Kuma who soon shuts her mouth and gives the dragon a shove. The dragon follows the cat gaze and shiver at the girl's glare. Why can a human like he could scare him? That's new! He cleared his throat and gave her a cold look. The glare Lucy give and 'Pal-san's cold stare could match! Lucy rose to her feet and start introducing herself. "Yes. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. _Good _to meet you, _Pal-san _or whatever you are called." The dragon looks at her interestingly before giving a smirk. "The name's Paldruff. You don't have to call me like Kuma does. I don't really like it. And thanks for taking care of my friend." Lucy gives him a warming grin. "You are always welcome! This is how I usually do!" Paldruff look at her with a smile. This human girl, thought the dragon, she's seem to be different than any human I met. She is full of friendliness and ... wait... that smell... Paldruff sniff the human girl which made her stumble back a little, being wary of the dragon. He tilted his head to his side in confusion before he finally spoke, "You smell like you've been with something that's burn, girl. A fire dragon slayer's scent, if I'm right. So...you're friends with that kid who called himself Salamander, right?" Lucy smiled weakly at the mention of the boy. "Yeah... But that was before... I don't know if I can face him again being his friend or his enemy." Lucy was drift off into her thoughts. Paldruff look at her and knows that the girl has some kind of problem with that Salamander. But he dared not to ask because he does not want a human to become his friends. Especially humans who have past problems. He would love to help her but refuse instead.

Lucy shakes her head and look at the dragon with a fake smile, "No worries! Until I'm strong enough I'll beat the crap out of him and will threaten him for ignoring me! That's what Natsu Dragneel should deserve!" Paldruff smiled at the girl and like her attitude. She's really bad at acting positive and all. It really reminds him of his old self. Nothing different. "So what kind of dragon are you?"Paldruff look at the girl who was looking at him curiously. He laughs out loud and spoke, "Such an idiot you are! I'm a water dragon! You should learn how to identify a dragon! Water Dragons always stay somewhere that is near the sea! Note that down!" Lucy pouts at how he calls her an idiot. "Wait. I thought dragons disappear since year 777... Why didn't you disappear?" That's new to the blonde mage. Is he the only dragon left? Paldruff lift his body up and walked to the sea. He drank the salty water before he explains about it, "Yes... Dragons disappear on year 777. I guess the dragons are planning something that I don't really know. I stay out of the way of those dragons. I don't really care about it. And I don't even want to know about it. Every one of them left to the dragon realm while there's only me who stayed here; don't want to join their foolish fight. And don't ask me about it! I'm not going to explain you these. You'll find out yourself one day." Paldruff retreat to the cave and was about to lie down when suddenly stop and look back at the blonde, "You say you want to train your power to get back at that fire mage who ignore you, eh? You can train with me if you want. I'll teach you some tricks that you could extinguish his flame." Lucy's eyes widen in happiness. She jumps up and down feeling so happy that she could scream her guts out. "Okay! Thank you so much, Paldruff! You are so nice!" This made the water dragon grin. "That's what I want to hear! Now, Kuma! Help our newest member!" Kuma squeal in happiness and flew over to Lucy to hug her tightly. "YAY! Lucy-san is going to stay with us! This is AMAZING!" Lucy hugs the exceed back without forgetting to beam. "I'm glad! You could be my partner whenever I go somewhere. What do you say, Kuma?" This made Kuma hugs Lucy even harder and laugh out her happiness. "YES! I would love to be by Lucy-san's side! You are the nicest mage I've ever met! The BEST!" They hug each other and give each other compliments, which made the water dragon himself beam at their happiness.

**Okay! I've finished it! Hope you like it! The Water Dragon, Paldruff has lots of secrets behind those smiles he puts on! So better stay tune for the next chapter! Some of his secrets will reveal and some of the adventures will begin! Keep reading! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well heeeeelllloooo, again! It's been a while for me to write 'Why am I not loved?' cause I'm too busy with my home works and projects. My teachers are INSANE! It's like we are a machine or sth! They gave us about 3 worksheets with 50 questions in it and they will take it by tomorrow! But lucky I've done it on time =_= Anyway get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: OH! For Goddess Sake! Do I have to say it again? I do not own Fairy Tail. Only Hiro-sama and Makarov-sama does.**

**Chapter 6  
**

"HOLY SHIT!" Lucy shouted. She ran as fast as she can from being killed by Paldruff's roar. "This is what you got for calling me a shitty dragon. I swear if you dare to call me any of those name again I won't spare you any life." Paldruff give Lucy his serious face. Lucy gulped. Today her training has begun. She has managed a bit of the dragon magic. But it isn't as strong as she thinks it is. So she starts training her celestial magic as well. At least, she masters her own magic so she could defend herself.

After the training, Lucy settles down next to Kuma who is staring at the beautiful sea. They were at a cliff looking at the sunset. It was such a beautiful day. Everything seems to glow and bloom. Lucy smiled at the beautiful sky thinking of her old guild. She would usually sit and stare at the sky with Natsu who would keep bothering her with his talk and stuff. She giggled at the thought of it. She can't help it but let herself doze off into her great memories. But frowns when the bad memories pops up.

Kuma looks at the blonde and smiled weakly at her. The cat pats Lucy's back which made her flinched. She looks at the cat with eyes wide open. The cat laughed and soon the blonde joins in. She's glad to have friends next to her. Kuma was the first to talk, "So Lucy-san, have you ever been in a guild before?" Lucy sighed. She knew that one day the cat would ask her this question and it happens to be today. But who cares? After all she trust this exceed. "Yeah… The guild is called Fairy Tail. How come I can be the Salamander's friend if I didn't join the guild?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Well, I thought maybe you know him in another way. Like you bumped into each other or sth." Kuma said and shrugged. Lucy sweat dropped. "…Okay…?" Then, there's a long silence before Lucy can't help it and broke the ice, "Kuma, how'd you meet Paldruff?" Kuma look up at the blonde haired mage. The cat turned to look at the sea and start her story, "Well… actually… Pal-san's first student found my egg and bring me to Pal-san." Lucy looks at the cat with surprised eyes. "Paldruff has a student before?" Kuma smiled at the ground. "Yes. He has a student before. And his name is Flourist. I know it's a weird name but that's what Pal-san named him when he first found Flourist. Flourist is a nice boy. He and Pal-san are like father and son. One day, Flourist turns his back on us. It angers Pal-san so much. I never want to ask him why Flourist leaves us behind. Pal-san would usually go rage when I ask him this question. And it scares me. So I stay silence." Kuma's smile turn into tears. Lucy pats the exceed head and comfort it. There were a lot of question running around her head. Why would Flourist betray his own teacher? And does he even realized that he's making everyone upset? Lucy clenched her fist before she turns her full attention to the cat. Kuma look at the blonde and smile through her tears. The cat was right. She could trust this human who seemingly look so kind and tender. Lucy is like an angel that has been sends by god to her and Paldruff. The cat grins happily forgetting about her sorrow which made Lucy grin at the cat too. "Lucy-san, could you tell me about the reason you leave your guild? I know you said it before that your friends ignore you but the 'real' reason?" The cat was smart. Lucy looks at Kuma trying not to laugh. Why she leaves that guild, eh? "Why I leave my guild? Well I'm not a special person and was being ignored by everyone. Even my best friends. Well you can't say all of them ignore me. I still have Levy-chan, Mira-chan, Master and Gajeel remember me. The real reason can be said that it is because no one like or care about me. I'm just a piece of trash to people." Lucy tried her best not to make her voice breaks. She hides her tears and act strong. No way she's going to let it fall that easily for the people who doesn't worth her tears! Kuma could see that Lucy is struggling, trying to keep calm. The exceed smiled softly. Guess they are a bit the same. The two of them keeps on talking about their life and sorrow to each other. What they did not know is that the dragon could hear from miles and was smiling and crying at the two's stories.  
It was dark that night. The blonde headed mage walked out of the cave to look at the beautiful sea. She was in her blue pajamas. The girl was drifted off into her thoughts. She stands next to the waves that were rushing to the shore. Never in her life she gets to be alone peacefully looking at the endless sea. Lucy flinched when she feels warm breathe behind her. She looks up to see Paldruff looking at the endless sea too. The dragon face was full of sorrow. Lucy turn her head to look at the sea, doesn't want to see any more sorrowfulness. "Hey, Paldruff. You miss that boy, right?" Paldruff look at the girl with surprised eyes. He relaxed when he thought of his old student. "I know you miss him, Paldruff. Even me who is still missing my own guild. I know you can't hold a grudge long between you and your student. I can't even think of myself taking revenge on my own friends. This is not us. We are not the kind of people or dragons who could hold a grudge toward their beloved one. That's what you are. You can't change yourself." A single tear falls down Lucy's cheek. Paldruff look at the girl with a calm face. She's amazing. She could really make him like humans again. She isn't as normal as you think she is. The dragon smirked. "You are very interesting, my dear." Lucy turn around and grin at the dragon. "Thanks, Pal-san!"

**FINISHED! Please keep on waiting for the next chapter! I want reviews from you too! Thank you for reading my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really, really wanted to make long chapters for you guys but I still couldn't beg my sister to put the timing. It's just that when she's angry she could kill a monster. Brrr. So I guess I could only write short chapters. Hope you guys won't be angry with me!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh my dear lord! I don't want to create a fuss because of some nonsense reason! I do not own Fairy Tail. The amazing Hiro-sama and Makarov-sama does.**

**Chapter 7**

Years have passed and Lucy has grown stronger as well. She gains her trust and friendship from Paldruff and Kuma even more. Lucy learned the water dragon slayer magic with ease. Her fast skilled and talented moves proud the water dragon himself. She even learned her celestial magic to the grand high level. She mastered Urano Metria in a single day with her celestial spirits helps and learned more material arts from Kuma** (A/N: Don't look down on the little fella XD She's some cat you don't want to mess with!). **Lucy is now a fully strong mage. She knew that no one could stop her and she will never ask for anyone helps. But right now what worries her is that she needs a job. She wanted money to stuff herself good food.

"Pal-san, could I go to look for a job to do? I'm bored to death! I always have to stay here and train! I want freedom!" Lucy whined at the dragon who was smirking. "Isn't this fun enough for you? I give you shelter and life! You should thank me!" Lucy snorted at the proud dragon. "You only give me shelter and life! Where's the fun? Come on, 'daddy'! Let go of me today! I'm going to see the festival and get my lazy ass to do a job!" Lucy gave Paldruff her puppy dog's eyes and Paldruff laughed at what she just called him. "Sure, 'daughter'! Have fun! I've never said you could stay with me next to the sea for the rest of your life! And don't forget to take your 'sister' with you! She needs fun too!" This made the two of them laughed. Lucy hugged Paldruff and walked over to the cliff to wake that lazy ass 'sister' of hers. After waking up the cat, Lucy waved goodbye to the dragon and walked into the forest with an exceed trailing behind her. Life has begun to turn exciting again after she meet Paldruff and Kuma who are the only ones who loved her and cared about her deeply. Lucy soon stops when she came across a woman with long, straight and glossy black hair. Her hair reaches down her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sported two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders. Her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head. Two braids are present at such loops. Her face was covered in the entire Japanese make up. She wore a strapless dress exposing her left thigh. The woman was looking at something but was being tackled to the ground by the young blonde.

"Min-chan! Am I so glad to see you again!" Lucy squealed. The woman looks at the other woman with surprised eyes. She later squealed too and hugged the blonde tightly. "Oh Lu-chan! I'm glad to see you too! How's your training?" Lucy brushed herself and gave the black hair woman her best smile. "I'm doing great! Thanks for asking, Min-chan!" Kuma look at both of them with a confusing expression. Lucy laughed at the cat and told her, "Kuma! I would like you to meet Minerva. Min-chan! I always tell you about a cat I'm partner with, right? Well here she is! Kuma the exceed!" Minerva looked at the cat and gave it a warming smile. "Kuma sure look like Lector and Frosch. They could be friends." Kuma laughed nervously. There's more species like her out there? "How did you guys meet anyway?" Kuma asked both women. Lucy gave the cat a weird face. "Maybe we don't have to talk about it… You will tell Pal-san about it and I would be killed by him…" Minerva laughed and looks at the blonde with big cute eyes. "I thought that you couldn't get away from your training. How did you manage it in the day?" Kuma look suspiciously at the blonde. Lucy sweats and answered nervously, "Well…I asked Pal-san…He said I could go to get a job and see the festival. Min-chan! Please help me! I'm running out of money and I want to see the beautiful fireworks at night!" Lucy hugged Minerva legs and cried on the woman's thigh. The cat and the black haired woman sweat dropped. "Ok, ok! Anything for you, Lu-chan! Anyway were you saying you need money?" Minerva patted Lucy's head. The girl tilted her head to look at the woman. "Yes. Are you going to pick a job for me, Min-chan?" Lucy's eyes were full of sparkles and brightness. Minerva giggled, "No. You will have to come to my guild and choose the job yourself." Lucy's jaw dropped. "G-g-go to your guild? B-b-but does that mean I will have to become a member myself?" Lucy stammered. If she joined the guild, Pal-san will be so angry and will lose trust in her. The black haired mage smiled. "Nah! You don't have to. You could just pick the job. And I'll come with you. Just in case they will ask for the guild mark. I'll show mine to them. After that you could kill the enemy and collect the money."

Minerva leaded Lucy to her guild. The blonde was humming happily with the cat. Kuma found it interesting too. When the three entered the guild, eyes were shot looking at them. Minerva gave them a deadly glare which made them shivered. Lucy looked at the surrounding while Kuma looked at the mages. Everyone of them look scary, thought the cat. They stopped at the guild board. Minerva turned around to gestured her head to the board for Lucy to see. The blonde walked toward the board and ran her hand on the papers. But she soon stopped when she heard a growl from someone. The man was tall and elderly. He has an extremely massive body build despite his advanced age. His hair is tied in a braid and is white. He has his guild mark on his forehead. He looked at Lucy with his white eyes. The girl didn't show any fear but soon turned her head to face the board. The man growled again. This time Lucy faced him and growled back, "Please, uncle Jiemma, could you please stop showing off your growl in front of me? You're so annoying, sometimes." The man looked at her sternly. "You have no rights to request or command me, Lucy. I'm like your second father. You've got to be nice to me!" Lucy snorted and peeled off a job from the board. "Pfft! You? My second father? I couldn't even accept my first father's affection now you? Don't make me laugh." Lucy stared at the guild master coldly. Minerva smirked. She just loved it when Lucy acted evilly at her father. Minerva herself doesn't even like her own father since all he thinks is powers but not her. That is the result the man should deserve. The man growled again. Lucy walked away out of the guild with Minerva coming after. People were murmuring and gossiping about the argument the blonde mage had with the master without feeling fear or anything. Lucy and Minerva smirked evilly and walked toward the train station.

**Chapter 7 done! Hope you will wait for the eighth! I'll be uploading chapter 8 fast! Keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all peeps! Here's chapter 8. I was thinking of writing another Fairy Tail story which includes Nalu in it. But what is it gonna be? Could you guys help me? Give me some ideas! PM me if you can!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even dare say I own Fairy Tail. Makarov-sama will use his wrath while Hiro-sama will use the law. I will turn into a decomposed body because of them.**

**Chapter 8**

The last kick was on his stomach. The man lay sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Lucy set her feet to the ground after using her 'Lucy kick'. "That was so easy." said the blonde. She smirked evilly at the unconscious man's friends. Their eyes were filled of fear. The last thing they do is begging the blonde to spare them their lives. They were lucky enough that they came across her. She let them go. She hates seeing dead bodies that are made by her. They will give her nightmares. "Min-chan! I've finished the job! Let's collect the money and bring me to see the festival!" Lucy jumped up and down and hugged Minerva's thigh. The cat and the black haired woman sweat dropped, again. "Alright, let's get the money and go back." Minerva patted the blonde's head.

They collected the money and went back home. "So, Lu-chan, where is this festival you are talking about?" Minerva asked the spirit mage who is now licking an ice cream. "Well... I heard that it is held in the city. Where the Grand Magic Games usually held." Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Oh. So you wanna go to the city? How many of us will be going?" Lucy stopped licking the ice cream and smiled brightly. "You, me, Kuma, Sting, Rogue and the two other exceed. Are they free?" Minerva was surprised. Lucy wanted to go to the carnival with those two boys? "Well, I can't say, Lu-chan. We will have to go to the guild to see if they are free." Minerva said. She chuckled when the ice cream Lucy is licking fall on Kuma who was sitting on the ground **(A/N: guess she doesn't want to sit on the comfy chair XD). **Minerva sighed seeing those two fighting each other.

Finally they made it back at Sabertooth. Lucy was skipping happily into the guild. She looked all around the room for the two dragon slayers. She frowned when she couldn't find them anywhere. Lucy was about to leave but got stopped by an exceed. Its fur color's red and it was very happy to see her. "LUCY!" Lector screamed out hugging the blonde's big chest. Lucy was surprised for a moment before she started to giggle like a schoolgirl. "Hey, Lector! Long time no see!" The red cat looks at her with tears streaming down its face. She wiped it off with her hand. "Say Lector, where's the others?" Lucy looked around for a blonde head a black head and a green exceed. Lector laughed at her. "Oh you mean them? They are right behind ya!" Lucy turned around to face the two dragon slayers and the little exceed. She squealed with happiness and hugged all three of them causing the boys lacked of air. "L-Lucy-san…Let…go…! Ne-Need…air!" Sting stammered, also trying to breath. Lucy let them go before patting each of their head. "Well, well! You guys grown a lot! I really miss seeing your kiddo self!" Lucy laughed loudly causing the whole guild to look at them. "Lucy-san! Stop making fun of us!" Sting blushed. Lucy loved it when she got to tease these two boys. They are like her little brothers while she is like their big sister. She's been doing this ever since she first met them. And it is also the time she first met Minerva too. Minerva is the same age as her while the two boys are younger. Right now, Lucy is about 24 years old. The boys are only 17. It's been 7 years now she has left Fairy Tail. She smiled. She has now become strong like she wanted. She just hoped that she could win her friends in a fight.  
Lucy convinced the boys to go to the festival but they said no since they've just come back from the mission. Lucy would usually drag them by their sleeves or hair to let them go with her. But this time she let them go. She knows that it will also be her last time to be on a fun time with them. But Lucy did not want to tell them about it, she hide her secret and walked out of the guild. So that's made only her, Minerva and Kuma going to the festival.

**I'm very sorry! I suddenly made this chapter so short! But I promise that I will try making the others long! Please don't hate me! And thank you for the reviews and keep on reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here! Man! I'm so bored! I have nothing to do so I write this chapter to cheer me up! Have you guys listen to this song yet? It's called "A Team" by Ed Sheeran. I guess it's a bit too late to tell you guys about but I hope you listen to the song. Ed Sheeran is my favorite singer! Now you may now read the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I do I will make Lucy strong and scary. Well, I will also double Erza into a beast. Hey! That does not mean I hate Erza! The more I want the character scarier the more I love that character!**

**Chapter 9**

The festival ended. Lucy, Kuma and Minerva spent their night at a hotel using Lucy's money that is from her reward. The three shared secrets, jokes and fun among each other. They stayed up until midnight to watch the fireworks. Lucy was so excited that she could now turned her life into something perfect. The three watched the beautiful fireworks together. It's what Lucy always wanted. She missed this moment for 7 years already. Right now, she is standing and looking at the beautiful moment she used to have. Tears were streaming down her face. This not tears of despair or hurt. But tears of happiness and hope. She just wishes that she could meet her guild mates again. That night she slept with a beautiful dream about her past life.

Sun shone down on the black haired woman's eyes. She woke up to find that everyone is still asleep. She smiled when she found Lucy sleeping with a smile spreads on her face. Minerva walked to the bathroom to take a bath. She started to drift into thoughts. Minerva knew where Lucy came from and why she quit it. She was angry at first that how come they made this innocent girl shred tears. Lucy is like an angel to her and her guild. The blonde brought lucks and happiness upon them. Minerva could never forget her first time meeting the blonde. They are so close like they are best friends. Lucy was known as Minerva's cousin but both of them act like sisters. They care for one another safety and happiness. Nobody could break their friendship. Thinking of someone getting between her and Lucy make Minerva boils. She hated it when that happens. She always holds the same grudge as Lucy does. That made them even more close. So that's why Minerva hates Fairy Tail.  
Lucy slowly opens one of her eyes to find that the bright sunlight blinding her. She groaned and stretched herself. She turned to her left to find that her little friend still asleep. The blonde chuckled. She tickled the pink exceed which made the cat burst out of her bed. "Lucy-san! What are you doing?! Don't ruin my beauty sleep! I'll kill you for this!" Kuma's black aura appeared behind her back. Lucy gulped. "I'm sorry, my dear 'sister'. I promised it won't happen again." Lucy raised her hand to swear in front of the cat. Kuma smirks in satisfaction. "Good..." Purred the cat. The bathroom door opens; revealing Minerva of Sabertooth. Minerva gives Lucy her biggest smile and walked over to her suit case to pack things up. "Lu-chan! Better go take a bath right now! Or we'll miss the train!" Lucy ran in to the bathroom with her towel. The door was slammed shut and there was a sound of breaking stuff in there. Soon Lucy's curse was heard. Kuma and Minerva laughed at the blonde's sudden reaction. She never changed.

BACK AT THE SEA SIDE

"Pal-san! We're back!" Kuma shouted out loud. The dragon came out of his cave and look at the two with a wide grin. "Welcome back, my 'daughters'!" The three start laughing. Lucy hugged the dragon's chest while Kuma hugged the dragon's neck. Paldruff keep on smiling at the two. When the night comes and Kuma was asleep Paldruff pulled Lucy to have a conversation with him. "Lucy, there's something I wanted to tell you. I'll be leaving tomorrow, back at the dragon realm. I have some jobs to do and I want to finish it once and for all. I hope you and Kuma could live alone and support each other. I'm sorry if this is our last goodbye." Paldruff look sadly at the blonde. Lucy starts crying. "No, Pal-san! You don't have to go! Stay with us! We're a family, right? We always stick together! As a family and as a team!" Paldruff look away. "Yes, I've always thought the two of you as my daughters. And it will always be this way." Paldruff look back at Lucy and gave her a cheering smile. "I would never forget you, Lucy. And Kuma too. You will always remain in my heart because we are a family." Lucy cried harder. She had never thought of this moment. It will only give her great pain. The spirit mage kept on begging the dragon to stop leaving. The water dragon only remains calm and smiling. He knew that he was hurt too. But for encouraging his 'family' he must keep strong. After the crying silenced down, Lucy looked up at Paldruff, smiling weakly. "Please. Come back one day. You must promise us. And don't dare say that this is our last goodbye. I hope to see you soon. Also promise to stay alive... father..." With that, tears stream down the dragon's face. The dragon wiped his tears and brings out a book. Lucy looks curiously at it. It was a small book to Paldruff but a big one to Lucy. The book was the size of an encyclopedia. Paldruff put it in front of her. The dragon sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I cannot teach you any longer. It was a little time for me and you. But I wrote this book **(A/N: And you will never know how he does it XD) **just for someone I trust to learn more magic from it. And you are the person I trust. I hope you will learn all of it and will soon become a legendary dragon slayer." Lucy took hold of the book and nodded at the dragon. "Pal-san. I swear that I'll become the legendary dragon slayer for you to be proud of. And I will never let you down, _father."_ Paldruff laughed loudly and later grinned widely at her. He uses his enormous claws to pat her head. "That's the spirit! And you may return back to your old guild! And beat the crap out of that Salamander! And here's a note: You will have to learn that book secretly, somewhere alone or with your trusted friends. And learn it after I leave! Got that, brat?" Paldruff laughed again at Lucy's pouting face. "Got it, sir!" Lucy played along with him. They both laughed and make fun of each other until they have to say goodbye.

**Yes! Finished it! Now, Time for me to go to bed or mom sliced me up for not sleeping. Have fun reading the story! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh yeah! I have reach number 10! How great it is? :D Thanks for all the reviewing and reading! I would also like to write a crossover too! But what kind of? Well…I was thinking of Fairy Tail and One Piece…or should it be Fairy Tail and Death Note? Could you guys help me? PM me!**

**DISCLAIMER: *****Picks up a sword* I shall fight for Fairy Tail! I will win and bring Fairy Tail with me! Everyone! CHARGE! *Minutes Later. I come back with bruise all over* I am sorry to say this but I have lose to Emperor Hiro and Emperor Makarov. They were too strong that I have to give up. Right now I am sitting in front of you bowing and saying sorry that I do not own Fairy Tail. Only both of the amazing emperors do. They are…INVINCIBLE!**

**Chapter 10**

"Kuma! Time to go!" Lucy scream over to the pink exceed. The cat was still packing her stuff and also was looking far away at the horizon. "I'm coming, Lucy-san! Wait for me!" Kuma pick her stuff and fly toward the celestial mage. "I seriously don't understand why does a cat have to take so much time to pack stuff? It's not like you're packing make up or anything!" Lucy looks nervously at the cat's big bag of stuff. Kuma growled at the girl. "HEY! Don't look down on me!" Lucy laughed it off causing the cat to laughed after too. They both walk toward the train station and accidently meet Minerva who was about to take the train too. "Min-chan! Why are you here?" Lucy jumped on the black haired mage. Minerva laughed at the girl's behavior. "I'm going on a mission! How about you? You seem to pack a lot of stuff too." Minerva pointed at both girls' bags. "Well…we are leaving the cave and going to join a guild." Kuma stated. Minerva look dumbfounded for a moment before she started to cry like a five years old kid. "WHAT?! You're leaving for a guild? What guild? Don't says it's Fairy Tail! I don't want you to feel sad anymore, Lu-chan! Why not join Sabertooth?!" Lucy looked down at her feet. "Fairy Tail is the only guild I've ever loved and I still want to do some revenge on it too. I did promised Master Makarov that I will come back. I cannot break a promise." Minerva looks understandingly at the blonde. She smiled at her and patted the blonde's head. Lucy look up and smile reassuringly. "And beside, if I was to join Sabertooth your father would only going to make my life miserable. Thinking of that, I really wanted to see my own father too. I hope he's well right now…." Lucy was about to drifted in to thoughts but come back to reality when she heard the train was about to take off. Lucy rushed toward the train's door but stopped and come back to hugged Minerva tightly. "Bye Min-chan! Gotta go!" She said quickly and pulled the pick exceed at an amazingly speed toward the train. Minerva laughed loudly and walked toward the other train. She smiled fondly to herself. "I'm glad you're happy again, Lu-chan. Hope to meet you soon."

AT THE GUILD

Many years have passed already and Fairy Tail is back. They were on Tenrou Island for the pass 7 years; the year Lucy left the guild. Natsu sit on the barstool looking at everyone partying of their returning. Nobody has heard anything about Lucy. He wondered how Lucy has look like now. What if she's taller than him? Natsu shudders when he imagines a fifty-foot Lucy **(A/N: As dense as ever XD). **

The guild door was opened and it revealed a bunch of wizards. "Welcome back everyone!" Came a sing a song voiced. "Looks like it turned into a noisy guild again." A white haired boy spoke up from his group. "Have you been well?" A man about his thirty years spoke too. "Pssh… They haven't grown at all in 7 years." Another one was heard form the group. Everyone ignored the other man who says 'oooooon!' They were too surprised to see the group. "You guys!" Gray exclaimed. "Lamia Scale!" Max faced Gray and tells him about it, "When we were searching for Tenrou Island, Tenma and Lamia really helped us out." Gray sweats at the thoughts. "Looks like we're in their debt now." Lyon Bastier smirked. "Don't worry about it. Tenma made it out there first, but we have much more power." Gray sweats even more. "Who cares…" SuddenlySherry Blendi chimes in, "Well, in these past 7 years, we Lamia Scale have climb up to the number 2 guild in Fiore. Too bad for you guys." Natsu was a bit shock. "…So does that mean number 1 is Tenma?" Toby shouted angrily at the fire mage. "OF COURSE NOT! THERE'S NO WAY THAT COULD HAPPEN!" Yuuka look at the dog like human. "Settle down." He look back at Natsu, "No…it's not Tenma…" Jura Neekis keep his normal face. "Well enough about that… what's important is that everyone's okay." Toby nodded, "Yeah." Everyone started to go back to their partying self while the white hair mage boy got distracted by a beautiful water mage. "Could this be love at first sight?" Lyon asked Juvia who was off guard. "Eh? Eh? EH?" The water mage starts sweating. "NOT THIS ANNOYING CRAP AGAIN!" Gray sweats even more.

Natsu look at the rowdy guild and chuckled to himself. He would love to join to join too but he was still upset about the blonde mage. He really wanted to see her again. The guild door was open again. But this time it revealed a special someone. A blonde haired girl walked in giving people a bright smile. A pink exceed came trailing behind holding her suitcase and the girl's suitcase **(A/N: I told ya! Don't underestimate the cat! Wait... you guys have never insult Kuma...). **Everyone in the guild fell silence and look at the blonde. Lucy tilted her head to her left side. "Umm...Can I see Master..." Before she could finished her sentence everyone started to cry and screamed Lucy's name which made her and Kuma sweat dropped. Happy was the first one to hug the blonde, "LUCSHEEE~~! We miss you so much!" Happy cried on her chest. Lucy patted his head gently and smiled sweetly at him. Soon Natsu joined the hug. "LUCY!" Natsu startle the girl. He hugs the cat and the celestial mage very tightly. Levy ran over to them too and hugs Natsu's back, screaming Lucy's name. The blonde soon breaks into bits of tears. Gray and Erza joined in. Soon the whole guild came up to her and hugged her. Everyone was crying the tears of happiness. Master Makarov sit on the bar, smirking. He looks at the happy girl with tears streaming down his face. "Welcome back, Lucy."

**Whoosh! I finished another one! My mom kept on blabbering about me doing this fanfiction thingies brings me nothing. It does! I love fanfiction! And always I will! It helps me to release all of the wild imagination that is kept inside of me! I've been dying to release this imagination out of my head! I don't also want it to go to waste! Without imaginations, we are like robots! Screaming, "AFFIRMATIVE!" No way am I going to spend my life this way! Anyway, I think I talk too much. I hope your life is much more better and cooler than me! And have fun reading! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 has arrived! Safely! And thank you for your bravery, Hybrid Monkey! I sure need someone to help me win against the two great emperors! Anyway, have fun reading my story! I'm sorry if I'm not good at writing action. Please forgive me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Today I went to the palace to meet the two great emperors. They were so nice. They invited me to drink with them. But I'm too young. So I jumped to the conclusion and told them to give Fairy Tail to me. Again, they say no. Luckily, I didn't get beaten but was being asked nicely to leave the palace. I hope I have someone to help me beat the emperors.**

**Chapter 11**

Levy laughed when she sees Natsu fall to the ground. The fire mage blinked in confusion. Lucy giggled. "Lucy...How could you be so strong?" Natsu asked the blonde. Lucy smirked at him. "I told ya. I said that when I came back I will beat the crap out of you. So I did it." Lucy said and walked over to her girl best friend, Levy. They both giggled while the fire dragon slayer sit on the floor doing a pout face. "But you only dodge his attack and send him a kick on his head. How about your powers?" Erza asked shock. Lucy was too fast. She can't even see the spirit mage release her power. Lucy smiled at the scarlet head. "Nah. I don't want to waste my magic on him. I can show you next time. Now can I see the master?" Lucy gives everyone her puppy dog's eyes. Erza nodded. Natsu could feel his heart beating fast at it. He hit his chest making the ice mage look at him totally confused. Lucy walked over to the master who was still sitting on the bar. He looked at her and smiled. "Welcome back, my child. I guess this past 7 years have made you really strong. But I really want to see your magic. Could you show us?" Lucy pouted. "But Master! Could I get the stamp on me first? And Kuma would also like to join Fairy Tail too." Lucy pointed to the pink exceed who is now talking with Happy, Charles and Pantherlily. Master Makarov thinks for a second before he give in. "Alright, my child. You get your stamp and you will show us your power. I would like to know more about it." Lucy nodded and called Kuma over. Lucy got her stamp on the same place she used to have but blue. Kuma got her stamp on her back, purple.  
"Okay! I've got my stamp and I'm ready to show you my magic." Lucy smirked. Natsu came up to her and blew fire out of his mouth. "Fight with me!" Lucy giggled. "Alright! Don't be angry about it!" Lucy walked in front of him. "You go first, Natsu." Lucy stands straight in front of him. Natsu released his attack. "Fire dragon's roar!" This Lucy didn't dodge the attack. She stands there and breath in the air. Soon she screamed out, "Water dragon's roar!" Everyone was shocked. The water soon formed together and hit the fire, washing it away. Natsu's jaw dropped. Lucy kept on laughing. Kuma soon join in. Right now everyone look ridiculous. "You know my magic. So let's not fight. I don't want to kill my friend." Lucy high fived with Kuma who is still laughing. Master Makarov recovered first and smiled at them. "Alright then. So many of these years you've been training with a dragon. I'm impressed." Lucy nodded. "Hai. He's a great friend." Kuma nodded too. "Yep. The best!" The guild went back to their rowdy and partying self after Kuma shout. Natsu went up to Lucy and look at her curiously. Lucy sweats at his behavior. "Umm...Natsu? What are you doing?" He sniffed her which made her blushed. "That's why you smelled like the ocean breeze. You have been living there! I wanna see your place!" Lucy knocked him. "No! It's a place where me and Kuma could only go! No one else!" Natsu pouted. Lucy smirked evilly. "So you've been training with a dragon? What's his name?" Natsu asked the girl. "You don't have to know. He doesn't really want people to know about him." Lucy picked her stuff and walked over to Levy. "Levy-chan! How's your life in 7 years? I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you. I'm such a bad friend." Lucy sat next to the bookworm. Levy gives Lucy a big smile. "No! You are a great friend, Lu-chan! I could never hate you! And about these 7 years, haven't you heard of the old news? I was on Tenrou Island with Gajeel, Pantherlily, Happy, Charles, Natsu, Wendy, Cana, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna** (A/N: Lucy twitch in anger when she heard Lisanna's name)**, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Laxus, Master, Gildarts, Juvia and Loke..." Lucy cuts Levy, "LOKE?!" Then, a flash of light came and it revealed a man with green glasses. "You call me, my princess?" He soon dropped his flirty self when he saw her scary glare. "Why didn't you tell me you went to Tenrou Island?!" the blonde shouted at the lion's ear. Loke bowed before her. "I'm sorry, my princess! I don't want to cause you trouble so I went on without you." Lucy sighed. "I won't kill you this time. But the next time if you did something and won't tell me about it..." Lucy stared at him with a devilish grin. "...I'll make sure I'll tear you from limb to limb. Don't make me worry!" Loke nodded and walked over to Gray. Levy sweat dropped at the situation. "Levy-chan! You may continue!" Lucy sits back down next to the blunette. "Well...It was an S-class Mage Promotion Trial. I was chosen, Lu-chan! (Lucy gasped at this and hugged the bookworm) and I chose Gajeel as my partner (Lucy was now died in happiness). But something bad happen. Grimoire Heart, a dark guild, appeared and attacked us. I guess they were aftering Zeref, the god of death. Soon we defeated the Grimoire Heart and Acnologia, the black dragon of the Apocalypse, destroyed Tenrou Island with us along with it. After 7 years, we were saved thanks to Mavis Vermilion, the first master of Fairy Tail. She saved us by using Fairy Sphere. I heard that that spell connects with the faiths and bonds that we have. And you could also see that I am not aging a bit is because of the spell. It froze our state and age." Levy pointed to herself to let Lucy see. Lucy looks at the blunette and soon looks at the others. She turned back to the small girl and smiled weakly, "That's why... you guys look so young..." Lucy pinched Levy's cheek. Levy laughed. "And know what? Cana is Gildarts' daughter!" Lucy's eyes widen in surprised. She look at the drunken girl and the big old man who sitting next to the girl. They both were drinking and laughing together. Lucy smiled and felt a small pang on her chest. _Father... _The girl thought of her own father. Lucy stood up and waved goodbye at the bookworm. She walked with Kuma on the riverside bank. "Oh Kuma! I sure missed this place! I used to live here before I met you guys." The pink exceed walked behind the girl, laughed. "You should miss it! After all, this is your real home." Kuma looked back at the road they have taken. "You know, Fairy Tail is such a nice place. I liked it there." Lucy looked at the pink exceed. Soon, realization hit her. "Oh fuck! I forget to save some of the money for my rent! And I've been leaving this place for 7 years without telling the landlady! Oh shit!" Lucy ran to her apartment with Kuma trailing behind. She stopped and looked in front of her. There she is, the landlady. "L...landlady?" Lucy spits out the words. The lady looks at her tensely. "Ah...you're back. I've guess you've been training hard for this 7 years. You didn't even tell me about it." Lucy's legs start shaking. "B-but h-how d-d-did you know that I've been training?" The landlady ignored the question and starts screaming, "7 years of back pay! That's 5,880,000 jewels! If you're not paying up you're not coming in here!" Lucy starts shouting 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' and Kuma starts sweat dropping.

In the end, Lucy sat near the river back and quivering in sadness. Kuma sat next to her and frown. "Umm...Lucy-san? Are you okay?" Lucy looks up at the little cat. "I'm okay now. I guess..." The cat pats the blonde's back. "Hmmp... 7 years...Everything really changed. Romeo-kun got bigger. Jet and Droy changed too. Alzack and Bisca have a kid!" Lucy stops for a moment, "And also everyone was really shock about Cana and Gildarts, right?" Lucy asked the cat. The cat just nodded. Even though she just joined today she knew almost everyone and was shocked about the news as well. "Her father..." The spirit mage stops again. "I...haven't been in touch with him for 7 years now. He's probably worried..." Lucy trails off, thinking about her father. "Maybe I should go and visit my dad." Kuma looked at blonde, a little bit shocked. "...I'm...actually wanting to go visit my dad... that might be the first time." Lucy smiled at the pink exceed. "You better visit him, sis." Kuma recovered her shock and cheered on the blonde. They both chuckled for a moment before they start taking off. "Hey Kuma! Don't get it wrong!...It's not like I'm just going to borrow money!"

Lucy and Kuma walk peacefully down the street of Market Town Acrifa. Lucy knew all along that the Heartfilia Company has fallen down and her father did come and search for her. They meet up before at Love and Lucky, a market guild. She didn't accept his fatherly love. But this time she'll pay him a visit and hope to make sure he's fine. But something really bothering her right now. Two idiots come with her. It was Natsu and Happy. They were less in money right now. Natsu kept telling the world that he will never ride a carriage anymore and Happy kept telling him good things. Lucy sighed at the sight of this, "Tell me again, why are you guys following me?" Natsu and Happy soon turn into their begging self. "We don't have mooooney!" Natsu cried. Happy joined in, "Lucy's papa knows lots and lots of stories...about tasty fish!" Natsu kept crying, "And who knows...one thing may lead to another, we may get something out of this...we'll never know unless we try..." Kuma laughed at the two idiots. Lucy sighed again. "But you guys aren't paying any rent, are you?" Natsu and Happy cried their self out. "My safe and savings are gone!" cried the human. "My food expenses...How am I going to afford food?" cried the cat. "Geez..." The girl and pink cat sweat dropped. Soon they've arrived at the Love and Lucky. Lucy walked up to the receptionist and asked her, "Excuse me..." The receptionist girl looks up and smiled, "Yes?" Lucy tilts her head, "I'm looking for someone named Judo Heartfilia... They are a member here, right...?" The receptionist girl looked surprised. "Ah, are you Judo-san's daughter?" Lucy lightens up, "Yes!" The receptionist girl stayed silence which made the four uneasy. Natsu was the first one who broke the ice, "What's wrong?" Happy joined in, "Did they resign already?" Lucy getting worried, "Is Judo not here?" Kuma looked at them with concerned look. The receptionist starts stuttering, "Er...um...there's no easy for me to put this..." She paused for a moment before she starts again. "One month ago, Judo-san passed away. It was a truly great loss."

**YES! Another successful chapter! Now it's time for me to take break for a while before I start writing again. Hope you could wait for it! Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 has arrived! Ah! I'm so happy about it! I manage this far! Anyway you guys watch Saw right? Since you watch it, read my BFF's story! She wrote a story based on Saw and it's a crossover! Fairy Tail and Saw! The story is called: Live Or Die, A crossed over of Saw and Fairy Tail. Please read it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have gone to Master Makarov's house. We talked about various stuff. But when I say "Fairy Tail" He kicked me out of his house. So in the end, I didn't get to own Fairy Tail, again. That's sucks.**

**Chapter 12**

Kuma walked next to the young blonde. The salmon boy walked uneasily behind both of them with a blue cat walking next to him. It was an awkward silence. The blue cat couldn't resist the silence anymore and spoke up, "Lucy…" but the cat stopped when the boy next to him spoke too, "Happy." The salmon boy shakes his head no. Kuma turned her head to look at both boys and sighed. Suddenly, two girls walked the opposite side of them and were blabbering about their father. "My dad smells sooo bad and he never shuts up! Just talk talk talk talk!" The girl with two big buns said. The other girl with short hair also butted in, "Like, well, my dad is, like, suuuuper super annoying! Totally, like, y'know?" The first girl keep the conversation on going, "What makes him so annoying?" The second replied, "Well, like, y'know, right?" the conversations keep going on and on, like "I wish he'd just hurry up and die." And "Right? Like, totally! For sure!'' and stuff. This made Natsu lost his temper. "HEY DAMNIT! YOU OVER THERE! CAN'T YOU READ THE AIR HERE?! WELL!?" The two girls were startled by the dragon boy and look at him, "Who the heck is that?" the second girl asked. "What, you mean, like someone's else feelings? No way-" the first girl's sentence got cut by the mage. "JUST SHUT UP! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" threatened the boy. "Get lost!" joined the blue cat. The two girls were walking away screaming about the boy like "I'd leave even if you didn't say so. Like, what's wrong with him?" and "He's like toootally gross, like, totally, y'know?" Kuma was about to yelled at them too but got stopped by her 'sister', "Stop." The blonde mage said it tensely. The fire mage gulped and look at the girl, "Err…Well…" But soon her voice seems all calm and sweet, "Sorry…for making you worry about me." Happy looked at the girl with a worried expression, "Are you okay, Lucy?" Lucy looked back at the cat and smiled weakly, "Yeah…It's just my dad…I got caught off guard…" Everything went silence again. "Seven years ago…" Lucy start talking again, "In Acrifa back then, was the last time I saw my father. Ever since I was little…I didn't really like my father. On top of that, there was the thing about the Phantom." Natsu, Happy and Kuma listen closely. Even though Kuma knows everything about the blonde, but the cat was willing to do anything to make the blonde happy. So the pink exceed keep listening to the story all over again. "But… That Acrifa happened and after that, my father seemed to change." She stopped for a moment then, sighed, "He's the kind of person that would overwork his body into the ground…Why is it…? I'm so sad…and so lonely…but the tears just won't come out. Maybe I really hate my father…" Natsu cut Lucy short, "That's not true." The blonde still keeping her face to the ground. "I don't really know how to say this, but whether your tears fall or they don't… I don't think that has anything to do with how you feel." The celestial mage look up at him, "Yeah… Thank you. I really am okay now… I know that may seem weird."

**(A/N: Guess I will have to skip the part where the master came to meet the master of Twilight Ogre. You can read it one more time if you want! It's on chapter 257 page 9. Enjoy~!)**

Bang! Pow! BOOM! The sound came form Twilight Ogre. Macao and Wakaba got startled by the sound that came from the guild. "Hey, hey…weren't they going to talk this thing out with words?" Wakaba was the first to speak. "Just as I thought, it was impossible." Macao sweat dropped. "But you know…seeing this… It really seems like we've gone back to 7 years ago." Wakaba smirked. "I'm getting all nostalgic." Macao added. They both turned around to find a certain dragon slayer and a blue cat. Wakaba did not hesitate, "Natsu! What are you doing here…!" Macao starts sweating, "Aren't you supposed to be with Lucy in Acrifa…" But soon he cut his own sentence, "Are you planning on getting mixed up in this, too?!" Wakaba joined in, "Stop! It's just gonna get even more complicated!" But it was so out of their expectation. The fire mage and the blue cat just walked past through them and the Twilight Ogre Guild. The two men gone speechless before the man with brown haired started asking, "What was that?" The man with dark blue hair replied, "No clue…"

Lucy stayed at the park with Kuma, half asleep. They were both homeless and hurt. Kuma wished to go back home. Lucy knew that the pink cat isn't used to this kind of place where there are too many people. But what can they do? They can't just walked back home. Their home are too far away. All of a sudden, both of them heard footsteps approaching them. Kuma and Lucy lifted their heads up to see the landlady walking over to them. The Landlady grabs Lucy's legs and pulled her to the direction she'd just walk. "Wait! What are you doing?!" The blonde keeps on thrashing and shouting. This earned a sweat dropped from the pink cat. "Help me~! Somebody~!" the celestial mage kept on thrashing and shouting. The cat shrugged and carried both of their bags and followed both women. The big woman dropped the young woman into a room and give some space for the pink exceed to enter. Then, the landlady slammed the door shuts. Lucy looks at the surrounding and was shocked to see that this is her room and it's spotless. "My room…huh? Even though I haven't used it in 7 years…it's so clean…" Kuma looked at the blonde's room. The cat was relief to see it clean. "I cleaned it every week. And take a look on the top of the table." Lucy looked over to find a bunch of presents. She was shocked to see it. "They were sent on the same day, every year." Lucy went through the presents and found a small note. It is wrote in a lovely letter and it says, 'To my beloved daughter, Happy Birthday from dad.' Lucy's eyes widen. "You…remembered…" The landlady shouted from the outside, "This morning…another one came." Lucy walked over to the new present. There was a letter inside. She opens it and read.

To my beloved daughter,

Happy birthday! …Even if I say that…I wonder if you'll ever read this letter some day. It's been a long time since I heard that you vanished along with your friends. I was incredibly worried, but I kept believing. You resembled Layla so much… You really were a "blessed" child. So I kept on believing that you had to be okay and that we would be able to meet again.

I'm getting ready to finalize some big business negotiations in the west. It keeps me busy, but I still think of those days when I was fulfilled. I think of when I was with you and Layla everyday. You are mine and Layla's pride. All I want is that you lived strong down whatever path you believed in. 'I hope I can see you again soon'.

Lucy started to quivered and whispered, "Father…" Kuma stayed where she was and look at the blonde.

'Lucy… I've always…loved you.'

That last sentence was enough to make the girl cry. She whispered softly back at the letter, "I've always…loved…you…too." Then, the girl breaks down, making Kuma fly over to her and comfort the blonde. "This could be a little bit hard." Murmured the pink cat to herself.

While on the other hand, Natsu have to deal with the landlady about taking Lucy with them on a mission. But the truth was soon revealed; the money was in the letter. It was for the young girl's 7 years rent in it. Natsu and Happy almost panicked when they realized that they are the only one left with no money. "Lucy!" Natsu call to the blonde. "We're off to work-!" Happy call to the girl too "And we'll buy you some white tsume dango-!" The blonde wiped her tears and look at the pink cat. The pink cat nodded and smirked. "Wait up! We're coming too!"

**Did you like it? Or did you not? I've spent my time writing this instead of doing my H.W. Man! It eats a lot of my time! Anyway don't forget to review! I'll be waiting for it!**


	13. Not a chapter!

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating the story. Could you guys please wait a little bit longer? I need more ideas because I'm kinda out of it. But I promise I will continue it! And thank you for all the people who have been sticking with my story all along. I love you guys! So I will keep fighting! Keep waiting!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late late late late late update! I'm too busy many of these days. I have home works, exams, requests, stories and many others, blah blah blah! =_=" Aww man! This is so annoying. And also I'm too addicted to Instagram to even notice fanfiction anymore. If you play Instagram too, follow me! ID: no_pains_could_kill_me**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. And I mean it. Hiro-sama! Please don't kill me...**

**Chapter 13**

"Lucy! C'mon! Let's go to your hide out place! I really want to see your training place!" Natsu begged the blonde female who is sitting crossed leg and drinking a coffee. It's just as normal as everyday was. Lucy is sitting at the bar and listen to everyone loud screams and shouts. Kuma starts blabbering with Carla, Happy and Pantherlily. Natsu kept on asking her about everything. Mira would keep on teasing the two. Lucy sighed.

"Natsu...Stop begging. I gave up. Let's show you Pal-san's and my place." after Lucy finished her sentence; she could see that Natsu's eyes were shining bright.

"Really? YES! Let's go to your training place tomorrow!" The salmon headed male starts screaming around in happiness. The blonde sweat-dropped.

"Umm...Natsu. If you dare to ask the others to join our little trip, you're dead." the celestial mage glared at the boy fiercely. The boy gulped.

"Alright, Lucy! I won't!" promised Natsu. Lucy smiled happily to herself.

Tomorrow morning

"Kuma! Happy! Bring more food!" Natsu shouts to the pink and blue exceed who are still packing food.

"Aye/Yes, sir/Natsu-san! Coming right up!" Kuma and Happy salutes the dragon slayer.

Lucy laughed at the three. Today is going to be great day, thought the blonde mage.

"Alright, guys! Let's go! No time! The train will leave any minutes!" Shouted Lucy. Everyone starts running out of the door and toward the train station.

On the train, everyone is sleeping while Lucy is the only one awake.

Lucy looked through the window to see the beautiful view that shows to her. It's been 7 years. GOD DAMN 7 YEARS, MAN! Paldruff lock her there with him in his living place for 7 years to train her. He didn't even let her go far and she's been eating the sea creatures forever. When he finally let her go the thing that goes through her mind first is 'FREEDOM'. Oh how she love that word. And she is super glad that she gets to taste real food again.

Lucy's thought got cut when she turns her head to look at the pink hair mage who is awake now and grabbing his stomach in pain. Yes…for 7 years now and Natsu haven't change a single bit. He still looks the same and still having trouble with transportation. The blonde woman chuckled at his sickness expression before she bring out some pills out and give it to the dragon slayer. Natsu grab it and swallow it down his throat. About a minute later, Natsu could move and feel better than before.

"Hey Luce! Where did you get it? I feel great after drinking it!" Natsu beams brightly and asked the beautiful woman before him.

"I bought it at the market. I can buy more for you if you want it. This way it could help you with your transportation sickness." Lucy suggested him. Natsu nodded before giving her a big hug and a wide grin. The blonde just blushed at his denseness. He never changes, thought the blonde.

At Lucy's old training place

"We're here, guy! Have fun!" Lucy shouted loudly to Natsu, Kuma and Happy who are now running around the beach that is her lovely paradise.

After an hour of running, playing on the sand and seawater, Natsu come to take a break and sit next to all the supply stuff that they bring. Right now he is soaking wet with the seawater and it is kinda heavy to have his clothes on. The mage takes off his clothes leaving only his boxer and his half naked body. He turns his head to look at Happy and Kuma playing in the water. But what makes him want to laugh is that Happy is sulking a bit because Charles can't come and he have to be stuck with Kuma who is as scary as Erza whenever they pissed that cat off. Natsu could feel himself stiffen when he sees Lucy came out of the water which makes her swimsuit more revealing than ever. The woman runs over to sit next to the fire mage himself. When Lucy's eyes land on Natsu's muscular body which seems to be sparkling before her eyes **(A/N: XD YEP! Her version!) **She could feel herself aroused. The blonde blushed looking away without noticing the pinkette did the same as her. Before they start looking at each other again Natsu broke the silence.

"Lucy…Have you ever wonder or ask your dragon about dragon mating?" This surprised Lucy. She looked at Natsu and shakes her head.

"I was too busy training to even tried to ask him this kind of stuff." Lucy replied to Natsu's question. The male mage pouted.

"You should know about it! It is very important!" Lucy looked at his pouted face and giggled. She reached out her hand to touched his face and startle him a bit.

"I know it is important. But I rather let you explain me instead of Pal-san. He is more embarrassed about this stuff but not you, right?" Natsu look at her with wide eyes. She really did think he's this dense? Mating is the most important and embarrassed thing to explain. He could feel himself heat up a bit by Lucy's touch.

"Err…about that…If you got marked by one of us dragon slayer, you will have to become his or her mate for eternity and you have to do whatever that person, who marked you first, wants. Like…making love…" Natsu blushed at the last sentence. Lucy was surprised that Natsu isn't that dense as she would always see him as. He knows what it means!

"And… To tell you the truth…on that day I want you…I marked you mine…there's no way to erased it out of you. You will be stuck with me forever." Lucy could feel herself flushed with happiness, red and fear. Natsu marked me? Does that mean I'm his mate? Thought the woman who is now holding her cheek to hide the redness that is all over her face. Natsu looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Umm…So…Luce…what do you say? Could we be together forever and love each other for eternity or-" Natsu got cut when Lucy squeals in delight and hugged him tightly.

"I've never thought that you would asked this from me! And yes! I would love to be with you forever, Natsu! I have loved you for years now! And it is good to be with you!" Lucy said quickly and blushed even harder when she said the word 'love'. Finally! Thought the blonde, letting it out make me feels so relief!

Natsu smirked and pulled Lucy in for a kiss. They both kissed passionately and wantingly. Natsu's tongue kept on roaming inside Lucy's mouth while Lucy herself was blushing furiously. She was surprised to see Natsu could kiss like that with out his instinct. They both break the kiss and breath in the cool air. Natsu looked her body before looking back up at her with pleading eyes. Lucy knew what was going on in the pinkette mind and flushed with a scarlet red.

"Please, Luce? After all, I'm the first person who mated you and you will have to obey me in every single way." Natsu looked at her innocently. But Lucy could smell that he is more evil than she thought.

"Um…Natsu? We couldn't do it here! After all, we're not alone. We have Kuma and Happy right now." Lucy protested. Natsu did not sulk or feel down but smirked insanely.

"Don't worry, Luce! There's a motel near here, right? We could ask for two bedrooms! One's ours and the other's Happy and Kuma's. Whatcha say?" Lucy shivers when Natsu dug his tongue on her neck.

"I can tell that you want it too. So don't worry. Let's do it my way." The pinkette grins widely while the blonde smacks him in the head.

"You sure are something, Natsu"

"I'm so happy to get to spent a heating night with you!" After Natsu finished that sentence, he called everyone and picked up their stuff to go rent two rooms at the nearby motel.

**TA-DA! YAY! Finally they get to be together as a couple! But don't think this is the end of the story! There will be more in the future! So keep on reading! Love you for reading and review T^T**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay. I brought some of your hopes up to break it down now. But like I mention before. I won't write a lemon kind of story. I don't even know how to describe it **** but at least I read those kind of stuffs xDD LOL But really! I'm sorry! Maybe next time. I'm too young to even write it out =_=**

**DISCLAIMER: I admit it. I own Fairy Ta- OUCH! Alright! Alright! I don't own Fairy Tail. Happy now, people?**

**Chapter 14**

"Hmm…" Lucy hummed and opened her eyes slowly. The sun shines down on her face which made her groan. She was about to crawl out off the bed when she felt something tighten its grip on her waist. Lucy turns her head to find Natsu sleeping peacefully next to her and naked, of course. The blonde sighed in defeat before she lies back on her bed, eyes wide open. She couldn't help but admire the boy who is now smiling in his sleep. Lucy holds his face close to hers and gave a peck on his forehead. She was caught by surprised when Natsu hugged her bare body closer to him. He smirked when he sees her small blush. The pinkette buried his head on her bare chest. This time Lucy was blushing till death. A deep scarlet ran across her beautiful face.

"Morning, Luce! I hope I did a great job last night." At the mention of that, the blonde could feel the heat on her face is exploding. She still can't believe it. She did it with him. And it is not a dream.

"N-N-Natsu! Le-Let me go! I-I n-need to use the bathroom!" the girl cursed herself for stammering. Natsu just grin widely.

"Sure! But let's bath together! That would be great." Before Lucy could protest him, Natsu hold her in a bridal style and headed to the bathroom. Lucy sure knows that there won't be any normal bath if her mate is with her. It will be one HOT bath with Natsu.

"Lucy-san! Are you all right? You look like you cannot walk so properly." Kuma asked the blonde woman who is trying to catch up with the others. Natsu and Happy tried their hardest not to laugh at her ridiculous mood. Lucy just growled as a respond.

"No. I'm not alright. If it wasn't for that certain someone…" She glared at her mate. The boy just whistles innocently. That bastard.

"So Lucy how was your night with Natsu?" Happy asked slyly. Lucy swears she will strangle that cat till death.

"Yeah! How was it? I heard loud screams from your room too! Not just any scream but with pleasure~~!" Kuma joined in with Happy. Both of them are grinning evilly. Lucy sweat-dropped at the moment.

"S-Shut up!" Lucy looked away, blushing scarlet red. "You don't have to know! It's none of your business!" As she finished that, the three laughed loudly at her. What they didn't know is that Lucy will do something horrifying to them when they get back to the guild.

BACK AT THEIR LOVELY GUILD

The guild is a loud as everyday was. Every one is drinking, playing, fighting and chatting. Nothing bad will happen today. But as soon as the guild door was open, every heads turn to look it is. They were happy to see Lucy, their beloved blonde mage. The woman walked in happily inside with the other three. Everyone was shocked to see the other three. Natsu has bandages all over his body and even got a black eye on his right. Happy couldn't fly. He was sitting on Natsu's shoulder since he cannot walk and see **(A/N: He got two black eyes). **Kuma was lucky. But her punishment was carrying hers and the others suitcases. But she was not that lucky since those suitcases are heavier than usual. Especially Lucy's **(A/N: Guess what's in her bag! XD It's not a dead body ****). **

"Ohayo minna!" Lucy screamed out cheerfully. She walked to the smiling bartender who is now giving drinks to everyone.

"Ohayo, Lucy! How's your trip?" Mirajane asked the beautiful blonde. Lucy beam brightly.

"It was SUPER great. I love how it was!" Mirajane sweat-dropped when she found out that her words were truly evil. Both girls just laughed at the situation. Natsu walked over to Gray who is sitting peacefully drinking cold stuff. The ice mage almost burst out laughing when he sees the fire mage ridiculous state.

"What's wrong, Flame head? Why did you get yourself all bandaged when Lucy didn't?" Gray teased the boy. Natsu growled.

"Shut up, Stripper! You have no right to ask my condition!" And then a fight broke out between the two.

Erza and Levy walked over to see Lucy. "So Lu-chan, you were with Natsu alone?" Lucy's face turns to many shades of red when Levy asked.

"Y-yeah…" The blonde just couldn't lie to her friends. Especially Levy. Erza, Levy and Mirajane squealed when they heard that **(A/N: Let's just say Erza claps her hands). **

"What did you two did there?" Mirajane asked. Lucy swore that Kuma must have told them since their question are very suspicious.

"What do you want to know about?" The blonde act stupid.

"Don't act like nothing happen, Lucy! I know there is something happening between you guys. Kuma did tell us that you scream in pleasure in the room next to her. And you were with him." Erza slyly said.

Lucy brings her hands to cover her cheeks that are now blazing red. So Kuma did tell them, thought the blonde. But when?

"Well?" Levy, Mirajane and Erza said in unison. Lucy gulped before she tells them about how she and Natsu finally get together. News was traveling quickly through out the guild. Everyone started to congrats her and Natsu. And yes, Natsu and Gray's fight has end. Lucy was trying her hardest not to let the blush shows. She was surprised when Lisanna came and say sorry to her for her awful behavior and congratulates her too. Lucy was one who never hold her grudges too long, hugged the white hair mage in tears. Of course, they both become best friends soon after talking a bit to each other. Natsu walked over to Lucy who is now drinking alone in a corner. He leaned in to kissed her forehead.

"Luce, let's go back to your apartment. I wanna have fun again!" Lucy grunted in frustration.

"Natsu. You're only gonna make me pain again like last night. And don't just go ask people like that in public! You know it is embarrassing!" Natsu just laughed at her.

"No need to be shy! After all it's not going to pain anymore! Since you already have your first time." The pinkette said seductively. He captures her lips and kissed it as passionately as ever. He was stopped when Lucy pulled him away.

"Let's go to my apartment."

**I hope you guys will review after reading this chapter! I don't know if I could update that fast anymore since I have other things to do like daydream about a fun land XD Anyway it won't end here! Wait for some action that is coming up!**


End file.
